Sengoku Jidai Idol
by YelloMarker
Summary: Sesshoumaru as an idol.. and Kagome his manager? Set after Canon (light Skip Beat AUish) told in snippets of stories. SessKag
1. Mirror, Mirror

1\. Mirror, Mirror

500 years since Naraku was destroyed, there was no more wars to win, no land to maintain, nor people to kill.

Not at least, without much consequence.

Sesshomaru was terribly bored.

500 years back into the feudal era and opposite of Goshinboku well, all was well with the world.

Naraku was rid off, shikon no tama destroyed, everyone had their happily ever after. Suffice to say, the euphoria only lasted for so long.

Kagome was terribly bored.


	2. Will You?

2\. Will You?

[500 years ago - Feudal Era]

"That's not what I meant, wench!"

"Then enlighten me before I say the S word!"

"I- You- ...keh!"

Kagome stared at his ear. Were they.. swiveling?

"Here!" The hanyou brusquely grabbed something in his hakama and handed it to her, blushing as red as his haori.

A ring.

"Your mom told me to give it to you. A ritual or something."

"Oh my god! Are you proposing to me?"

A gruff "keh" was all the answer she needed.


	3. In-Law

3\. In Law

[500 years ago - Feudal Era]

"Onii-san!" Kagome cried, as a fluff of white passed by above her.

Sesshoumaru, her future (half! Inuyasha added) in-law glared at her.

Inuyasha looked like he ate a bad fish.

"Aw, he made really mean face at me… Inuyasha, so are you."

"That had a really has a nasty ring to it." Inuyasha muttered.

(A/N: This is quoted from chapter 558, also known as the last chapter of the manga. The difference starts here)


	4. Curiosity

4\. Curiosity

[500 years ago - Feudal Era]

As the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat.

In Kagome's case, curiosity had altered her life forever.

With the defeat of Naraku all was well with the world.

She was a jobless miko, with nothing much to do in her spare time.

Shippo went to train to become a fine Kitsune youkai.

Sango and Miroku laboriously worked on making as many heirs as possible.

Her wedding and mating was in a few days.

She was terribly bored.

So she jumped into the well to visit her real family, back into the modern days.

The well never opened up again.


	5. Curiosity 2

5\. Curiosity 2

[Modern Day Tokyo]

Sesshomaru would never admit to it, but it all started as a curiosity.

He was just going to buy some books, the ever faithful Jaken trailing behind.

Now, during the few times he was out of his house, Sesshoumaru was very often approached by humans. He could care less why.

Despite having his full daiyoukai glory hidden underneath his human front, it was a long known fact that daiyoukais made very beautiful humans.

Customarily, Sesshomaru would give one disdainful sniff and left.

Not now. Sesshomaru was very bored.

He decided that given enough affront, he might get away with killing someone today.

That moment never arrived.

Instead, he was asked to stand still on a spot, and was left alone after being given furious bows of thanks.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken on his way home.


	6. 6 Stages of Grieving

5\. 6 Stages of Grieving

[Modern day Tokyo]

Kagome cheerfully jumped into the well, only to land on her knees with a loud thud.

Several tries and bruises later, the gravity of the situation started to sink in.

 _Inuyasha and her friends were waiting on the other side of the well!_

 _Her wedding day was in 3 days!_

3 days later and on her wedding day, she broke her ankles.

A year later, she still tried jumping into the well ever so often. Some days with desperation, other days with promises that she would work harder as a miko should the well let her through.

2 years later, she still couldn't pass through the well. She now used a ladder to come down the well, so her ankles and knees were spared.

On other days, she lost herself in catching up on her studies and refused to meet anyone save for her family.

A year later and on her 19th birthday, Kagome finally accepted that the well was closed for good.

She had refused to see it earlier, but the strange glow of power that the well emitted was no more.

She broke down like a child in front of Goshinboku, the tree, and all who cared to watch.


	7. Shippo

6\. Shippo

[Modern Day Tokyo]

Shippo was a promising young trickster with bright future ahead of him.

He had many, many wealthy clients, not the least of which the great Lord of the West Sesshoumaru himself.

Now imagine his surprise when he saw one of the human illusion he worked hard on glaring at him on the cover of CanCam! magazine.

It read: 'More Handsome Than KimuTaku: Who Am I?'

Shippo choked on a marshmallow.

* * *

A/N: KimuTaku AKA Kimura Takuya, was considered to be the most handsome Japanese man for years running back in the 1990s.

Folks born in that year are called the KimuTaku Generation.


	8. Here Comes Kagome

7\. Here Comes Kagome

Kagome was in a pinch.

At 21, a fresh graduate with no experience and no money.

Unfortunately for her, killing super villains, having miko powers, and archery were not exactly in demand.

After long fruitless job search, her friend Hojo introduced his uncle, who think that she would be a good fit to work at LME.

Kagome braved herself to try.


	9. Above the Law

In just a matter of days, Sesshomaru had become viral on internet.

It was not just because of his ethereal beauty, though the beauty certainly contributed a lot.

It was because of the damned article that the editor wrote of him. Such and such about aristrocatic attitude and air of power around him. There was a long thread trying to guess who he is and what he does.

"The illusion, kit. Replace it."

"I t-told you! it-s not p-possible" Shippo choked as his airway narrowed significantly.

"Your face is tied up to your human identification! It's a big crime!"

"Replace this illusion _at once_ " Sesshomaru calmly repeated, holding the kitsune up by his throat, the poor kit's feet barely touching the ground.

As Shippo began to claw for air, he was promptly dropped on the hardwood floor coughing.

"Alright! I got it." The fox touched his neck uncomfortably.

"I'll pull some strings. You'll have to bear with it for a couple month though.

It's never easy to orchestrate one's human death."

"If words get around, I'm soo dead" Shippo sighed, his ears flattened.


	10. Interview

Kagome sat in front of a mustached middle age man dressed as a _pope_.

Between youkai and time travels, nothing surprised her much anymore. Plus, she was not one to frown upon cosplaying.

"Kagome Higurashi is it? Why LME?" The pope asked.

"Sawara-san from the talent department is a friend's uncle, and I've heard good things about LME from him." It said it there, too, in the resume.

Lorry was secretly disappointed that the interviewee didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Any favorite celebrities from LME?"

"I'm sorry, I don't really watch news about celebrities" Kagome smiled apologetically.

 _Perfect_. Lorry decided to hire one Kagome Higurashi on the spot.


	11. Baited

Against the youkai-human law, Sesshomaru vanished into thin air.

"I swear, he was just here!"

The crowd behind him had somehow managed to figure out his human name and soon enough, his address. Damn the internet.

"Hisakawa-san!"

Hearing someone shout his human name, Sesshomaru pulled down his cap and quietly walked into the nearest building.

He narrowly avoided colliding into someone.

The salaryman, who was running in a hurry, braced for the near-collision but fell to the marbled floor instead. He brightened however, when the man saw who he was (nearly) colliding to.

"AH! You're that man! I've been meaning to look for you-oof!

"Did we just-?" Sawara glanced warily when the view around him changed. They were no longer in the building's main hall.

"I am not interested." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

The human-looking daiyoukai turned on his heel, but Sawara tried to stop him.

"No, listen! Takarada-sachou really wants to meet you. He sent out those talent scouts. He thinks you got what it takes."

Sesshomaru stopped dead on his track.

"This president person, if I talk to him, would these incessant crowd stop?"


	12. Deal

"Sho-kun! What good timing, I've been waiting for you"

Sesshomaru glared.

The president, if indeed he was, Sesshomaru thought doubtfully, kept on chattering to his credit under the daiyoukai's withering glare.

"Yaa~ even your name has the star potential. How does Hisa-kun sound to you? It's really too bad that we've already got a Sho in the business. If you really want to stick with that name we can give it a try though."

"Stop this crowd at once." Sesshomaru threatened, with barely an inflection to his tone.

The president, or the Raja, really, spared a glance at his guest and found him no longer at his seat but his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

The Raja folded his leg and beckoning his Indian tiger, Kali, to come closer. With much surprise he saw Kali, normally majestic, cowered in the corner of the room with her tail tucked under her feet. Lory found his prodigious guest very, very interesting.

There was something beast-like about the elegant man in front of him. Even now, as the man stood halfway across the room, his aura screamed danger. Lory's naturally drawn to dangers.

"I don't think money would interest you—if my spies were to be trusted." Lory smiled. "In fact, I'd like to think I have something that you've been looking for."

"This is not the original." And the original was in the room, he could feel it.

"And you shall receive it should you agree to our terms." Lory was not beyond underhanded means. Sesshomaru knew a man could stand his glare as if it was nothing would not be afraid of death. Threats would not work on this person.

"You can hand this—" Sesshomaru stalled, as if an afterthought, "—Hisa– this kusarigama*."

Sesshomaru found that he liked the name. Long lasting. It's only fitting.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Hn"

* * *

A/N: kusarigama is a sickle chain, similar to Kohaku's weapon

Thanks to lilmonkey37043 for pointing out that this chapter was uploaded in HTML format!

Also, to answer lilmonkey37043's question, no there won't be a skip beat character appearances other than brief mentions.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Training

13\. Training

Kagome eased back to the normalcy of life as she savoured her 9 to 5 job. It was easy to forget her past time adventures when she got so much work of her own, so much that she could almost believe they were just a bad dream.

For now, she was to help with other manager's paperworks and trail after the agency's most capable manager, Yashiro-san, until she got assigned a charge of her own.

If rumors were to be believed, Yashiro-san could juggle and schedule so much work with so much efficiency that his charge would hardly feel the work.

Kagome had heard of many horror manager stories like incapable and spoiled stars with attitude to boot. Kagome, however, was not too worried as long as her charge is not a killing maniac like Naraku.

Little did she know.


	14. First Job

14\. First Job

Sesshomaru signed his first project right on the day that he'd agreed to the barter.

Apparently, he had been in a pretty high demand.

"Oh my God! Such perfect specimen!" The photographer squealed not unlike high school girl on moe steroids the moment he arrived on the studio.

Sesshomaru was also paired up with a fairly known actress for his first modeling job, whom Sesshomaru understood was a fallback plan in case he was not exactly gifted with modeling. The _fallback plan,_ to his great disgust was directed to make great trespasses to his person.

When one daiyoukai snapped in the studio, lives were on the line and things melted. Complains were made to his employer's dismay.

Lorry decided that Hisa sorely needed a manager.

He, after all, was severely lacking in interpersonal skill.


	15. Encounter

15\. Encounter

Kagome could feel the prickles at the edge of her senses as she came to office this morning. A youki. And as she got closer: a fairly powerful one at that.

Kagome was torn between nostalgia and fear. So many thoughts spiraled in her mind, things like exploding office and murders, and more positive things like perhaps her youkai friends are still alive in this modern era?

The closer she walked to her boss's office, the stronger the youki assaulted her.

Yup, it's definitely in Sawara-san's office.

What is it doing in there... Wait, wasn't she supposed to be meeting her charge there today?

"Um.." she tried knocking, just to avoid any surprise rampage.

"Higurashi-san, please come in."

She warily stepped in, her reiki sizzling underneath her skin, ready to jump out at any signs of danger. There in the room sat 2 persons. One being Sawara-san, who couldn't be the youkai. That leaves that one dark haired male with glasses…

She gaped.

"Sessho..maru?"

At hearing her slip-up, the youkai looked up. A pair of onyx eyes studied her. Her jaw was hanging open as she continued to stare at the youkai male (Sesshoumaru? It's him, isn't it?)

Sawara trod on, unaware of the little staring contest.

"Hisa-kun, meet Higurashi-san your new manager. Higurashi-san, Hisa-kun. He's a new model at LME, please welcome him."

 _Hi…sa?_

At the lack of bowing and niceties after such introduction, Sawara begun to notice the elephant in the room.

"What? You know each other already?"

Kagome was not sure what to reply to that comment. On a second glance, the youkai did not have the marking Sesshomaru customarily had and his eyes were black, not gold. But his face was eerily similar if not the exact duplicate to feudal era Sesshomaru.

The youkai did not show any indication that he's going to reply to Sawara's question either.

"Ooookay then. I'll leave the both to your device. I'm sure Higurashi-san can guide you, and I can assure you from training her personally, she is the best amongst the trainees that we have here."

"Hn." The youkai dismissed her boss.

That non-committal snort (non-snort?) did it.

Kagome knew she was facing Sesshomaru, the great inuyoukai, the terrible Lord of the West, 500 years into the future.


	16. Tick Tock

16\. Tick Tock

Sesshomaru had thought that the approaching scent was oddly familiar, but couldn't place where he had smelt it, nor why such familiarity was intermingled with that scent.

It wasn't until he saw her bright blue yes that he was reminded of a certain indecently clothed miko. He didn't think that the shikon no miko would still be alive after… how long ago was it since she jilted his half-breed brother?

"Onii-san such a surprise! I didn't think you'd be the type to model."

If looks could kill, Kagome would have already died by thousand needles. Those fake reading glasses didn't help his glare either. _Uh-oh. So much for an ice breaker._

"Miko"

"Onii-san." Kagome cheerfully replied.

Sesshomaru glared.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, as introduced, I work here and I am your assigned manager for now."

Sesshomaru glowered and Kagome was surprised to realize that he was really asking why she, a human, was still alive and kicking in modern-day Tokyo.

"Oh! Inuyasha didn't explain everything to you?"

"He couldn't. The half breed was a dead shell when he realized you're not coming back."

Kagome felt her eyes starting to sting.

It was unfair how Sesshomaru could so easily bring up the topic that she had been trying so hard to forget for so long, as if he was talking about the weather.

And yet the beginnings of hope blossomed, until she felt her heart could burst at the seam.

"Is Inuyasha then… is he still alive?"


	17. Revelation

17\. Revelation

"Hn"

 _..Meaning?_ Apparently 500 years was not enough to change someone, Kagome thought frustratedly.

"Is Inuyasha.. still alive..?" The miko tried again "…Onii-san?"

She couldn't help but to add that last bit to annoy him for keeping her suspense.

Silence.

"Right. Sesshomaru- _sama_ then" Kagome got the urge to pull her hairs out.

"The half-breed is alive"

 _Alive! Inuyasha is alive!_ Kagome was so happy she could kiss Sesshomaru, though she would much prefer her head still attached to her torso.

"Him and his mate."

She felt her world grounded to a halt. _Mate?_


	18. Last Mourning

18\. The Last Mourning

Kagome felt like rejoicing and mourning at the same time. Shippo and Inuyasha were both alive and well. Sango and Miroku led a happy marriage and had left many, many descendant. So did Rin and Kohaku.

Sesshomaru had rudely and completely forgotten about her, though the name Higurashi did ring him a bell. She was Rin and Kohaku's descendant.

"Oh" was all she could articulate at this revelation.

She felt strangely light headed, if not a bit empty.

Inuyasha was married. Mated. And she was still all alone.

For Inuyasha, it had been hundreds of years, but for her it was just like yesterday that the hanyou proposed to her.

 _Baka_.

He knew that she was from the future! He could have waited just a bit more!

 _Baka._

Inuyasha _no baka_.


	19. Bad Job

19\. Bad Job

Funny how fate works, Sesshomaru mused. Between the 3 of them, Shippo who actively searched for his surrogate mother, Inuyasha who despite of everything kept his eyes on news about her, it was an irony that he, who could care less about the miko, was the first to bump into her.

Said miko, oblivious to his thoughts, was currently shuffling _his_ job reports, all the while resisting the urge to stomp her feet in frustration.

"'Violence on set', 'breaking studio props', 'threatened the director', 'dissapeared without prior notice'"

Kagome eyed the daiyoukai lounging indifferently, as if she was just reading weather forecasts instead of his list of failures.

"You screwed all your jobs! Just how bad can you be?!"

"Hn" The daiyoukai agreed. Amongst his vast range of skillsets, _come-hither_ poses was not one of them.

"Do not 'hn' me!"

"Hn"

"Ggah!" Kagome threw all pretenses of calm out the window.

"This is ridiculous! I don't even know why you're still employed. I'm getting another charge from Sawara-san." And that was it. Kagome was not going to be fate's toy again. No sire, she was going to escape all these madness and live a normal life. No more handsome hanyou boyfriend. No more this youkai madness. The daiyoukai was probably happy to be rid of her human self anyways, Kagome thought heatedly.

With much gusto, Kagome stomped out for Sawara-san's office.

Only to be stopped by very, very sharp set of claws.


	20. Kabe-Don

20\. Kabe-don

Kagome found herself trapped between his arms and his deadly claws, and for the first time since Sengoku Jidai, she feared for her life.

Kagome summoned for her reiki, only to stop short when one claw dangerously enclosed around her neck.

"Should you request for another, I'm going to kill that person."

The situation would have been something that come out of shoujo manga, being slapped against the wall by a possessive, handsome male.

Except that said handsome male was a ruthless murderer.

Seeing the miko squirm brought out the bloodlust in him. Sesshomaru recalled with fondness the old times when youkai roam around the land, free to kill whomever they wanted. Now his threat was just a bluff and he knew it. Killing humans were generally frowned upon by youkais these day. Not because the lack of moral—youkais live by a different moral code—but because it could potentially expose the existence of the entire youkai population.

The miko however have no knowledge of this, and he fully intended to exploit her ignorance.

Kagome nodded slowly, afraid that any sudden movement on her part would lead to her beheading at the flick of a finger.

"I'm glad we're in agreement. Now start cleaning up those piles."

 _Arrogant jerk,_ Kagome internally grumbled.


	21. Omake: Misunderstanding

21\. Omake: Misunderstanding

On the other hand:

"Should you request for another, I'm going to kill that person."

The situation was something that come out of shoujo manga, being slapped against the wall by a possessive, handsome male.

Yashiro squealed at the scene before him.

A forbidden love between manager and his charge?

His fanboy heart almost couldn't take it!


	22. No Problem

21\. No Problem

 _Sesshomaru is.. staggeringly handsome_ , Kagome observed clinically, as detached as one could when assessing youkai whom regularly tried to kill her in the past.

He was mesmerizing with long white hairs, but he looked more masculine sporting the short black hair. It doesn't help that he was a tad bit older than when she last saw him, with more defined bone structure and ..did he grow a little?

His personality left much to be desired, but dark brooding males were in high demand nowadays. _Especially_ megane, Kagome mentally added, eyeing her charge's (fake) reading glasses. If she let her imagination fly a little, he could even be a _tsundere_.

Yep, she could work with this.

Sesshomaru as a model?

A miko as his manager?

There are stranger things in the world, Kagome could attest to that.

A/N: Megane - characters with reading glasses.

Tsundere - a character stereotype who looks tough outside but soft in the inside.


	23. Model?

22\. Model?

Kagome looked at the scripts in her hand, then back at the daiyoukai who was carefully keeping a blank expression.

"Are these.. the scripts you've been working on?" Kagome tactfully asked.

"Hn"

"They are.. ah.. very interesting"

"Hn"

Kagome felt a twinge of pity for the prideful daiyoukai in front of her.

"Hey, ….at least they are not nude modeling?" Kagome tried to smile.

Shesshomaru glared.

Kagome never thought in her wildest dream that she would see the day the great daiyoukai as an _underwear_ model.


	24. From Today On

24\. From Today On

Much like completing the shikon no tama, Kagome was determined to succeed wherever life put her, _including_ having a Inuyoukai popsicle as her charge.

The first on her to-do-list was some damage control.

"I'm really sorry for Sess— Hisa-kun's behavior. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"You seem new" The mustached director appraised her.

"Yes, Hisa is my first charge. I truly apologize on his behalf."

"Bah. Ain't got nothing but his good looks." He spat.

Kagome cringed at his insult. She would've heartily agreed to his comment, but for the spark of anger she felt on her charge's behalf.

 _How dare he!_

Sesshoumaru was once an enemy, turned into an enemy of an enemy.

Now with much graveness she realized her new position. He was now her ally.


	25. Close Acquaintance

25\. Close Acquaintance

"I'll make him behave, I assure you!"

She was so confident, making the director all the more doubtful.

"I've seen my share of talents. He's gonna be a tough one."

"I know him longer than anyone in LME"

"A childhood friend?"

Half-brother of an almost mate from 500 years ago? Kagome scrambled for answer.

"Uh.. Longer."


	26. Intimidate

26\. Intimidate

"Quick, get in the car. We're getting late for _my_ first day!"

"Hn" He sniffed.

The small car rocked as he fitted his long legs in the inhumanely cramped space.

The ride was bumpy, the engine screeched in his hearing, and the AC blowed indelicately on his face, slapping along strands of his hair in the process.

Not to add the blasted chatterbox who would not stop yapping as if they were long time friend.

"…isn't that right, Nii-san?"

Whatever that he had done in the past, he did not deserve the torture. He decided that a little scare shouldn't hurt.


	27. First Day

27\. First Day

Kagome bowed flusteredly. _So much for assurance._

The director in front of her was looking annoyed.

The youkai next to her stood still, as if there is nothing wrong with the world.

"Save your breath Higurashi-san. Arina-san over there has been waiting for quite awhile."

Said model looked down to her manicured nails, as if bored.

Sesshomaru, for all appearances, could be in a Hawaii, sipping coconuts while blankly staring at hula dances. All in all, he didn't give a squat.

"We're sorry we're late! this won't happen again." Kagome alternated between bowing, shooting her charge murderous glare.

 _The nerve of that dog! He melted my_ office _car!_


	28. Marketing

28\. Marketing

Sesshomaru proceeded with his work, posing as directed while minimizing degrading moves on his person.

He felt telltale prickles at the edges of his senses.

It was once a familiar feeling, something that rises his hackles, little sparks of warning.

He casted a glare on the culprit, who did nothing but glared back.

 _Hn._

As a pure wave of purification aura buffeted him with a strangely uncomfortable prod, he decided to retaliate.

Kagome would refer to it as their own brand of quarrel.

Sesshomaru called it a show of dominance.

It was an unconscious feudal habit that neither could help doing, but it was said that wherever the daiyoukai is brought to work the room would feel overwhelmed by his magnificence, the staff could hardly breathe.


End file.
